


Monsters

by Mikaiyawa



Series: Demons Wake [2]
Category: Cinema Bizarre, Essentia, Lovex
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luminor protects Strify's son Tahvo from the Monsters under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A far future fic from my Demons Wake Universe.

Luminor sighed and looked down at the tiny form standing in front of him. As furious as he'd been with how little Tahvo had come into being he couldn't help but melt when the child in question turned those big teal eyes up on him like that.

Strify and Chriss were having a rare night out alone and Luminor had volunteered to mind the five year old.

Little Tahvo might not have inherited the cleft chin his father had, or the dark hair, but there was no doubting this was Strify's son when he used those big eyes. His father had melted many hearts and gotten his way using just that same look. And he was just as helpless against the child as he'd been against the father.

He'd put the child to bed not even an hour before, and told him two stories before setting the small spell to ensure the child would actually sleep. Just like his father he could throw off spells, it was both amusing and aggravating.

"Ther's a mo'ster under my bed… an' it's trying to eats me."

Luminor had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Under the bed monsters were quite serious things. He'd learned this with his own children and even now Raine kept the stuffed dragon he'd conjured to protect a four year old Raine from nasty nightmares and monsters.

Somehow he didn't think that would work quite as well with Tahvo, not given how tightly he'd squished his stuffed tiger into his side.

"Tig scared to, is Biggerer than him."

Gently Luminor scooped the child up in his arms.

"I won't let any monsters eat you Tav. Or Tig either." The use of the pet name had the child relaxing and snuggling in close in a way that was utterly disarming. Oh yes, strawberry blond hair and delicate features aside this child absolutely was Strify's get. He was a master manipulator right from the cradle.

"Pwomise?"

Luminor gently settled the child back in his bed and leaned down to rub noses.

"I promise little one."

"How?"

Luminor had to smile, such a serious question. It deserved a serious answer so he relaxed his grip on his powers and glowed softly violet in the dimness of Tahvo's room.

"I'll fry them into little monster kibbles."

Tahvo's eyes went gratifyingly round.

"Even da bigs ones?"

"Even the biggest ones," he promised solemnly.

"Okay."

Luminor had to smile down at the little face snuggled so close to his heart.

He was still there cradling the child in his arms when Strify and Chriss got back home.

He pretended to still be asleep when Strify wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and crept out.


End file.
